Le fils d'une pute
by Allys-33
Summary: TRADUCTION. La sœur de Jared était une pute, que ce dernier n'appréciait pas vraiment. Mais maintenant elle était morte et laissait seul son fils de 16 ans, Jensen. S'il ne l'adoptait pas, l'enfant finirait en foyer, mais Jared n'en voulait pas. Il les avait abandonné des années auparavant, quand son neveu avait eu tant besoin de lui. Que fera Jensen pour que son oncle l'accepte?
1. Chapter 1

Titre original: **Whore's Son**

Auteur: **fireffly**

Traduction: **Ally-33**

Note de la traductrice: **L'histoire utilise** **les noms** **des acteurs de la série et non celui des personnages. Ainsi Jared est Sam et Jensen est Dean.**

 **Bien qu'il n'y** **ait** **aucune scène vraiment explicite, les thèmes abordés sont assez matures et sombres, donc pas** **conseillés** **à** **tout le monde.**

 **Cette** **fic est à la base un** **one-shot** **, j'ai personnellement** **choisi** **de la** **diviser** **en deux pour des raisons pratiques.**

 **.**

 **Résumé** **:** La sœur de Jared était une pute. Pas au sens figuré du terme, elle était une vraie pute. Elle ne faisait peut-être pas le trottoir, mais elle n'était pas mieux que celles qui le faisaient. Et maintenant elle était morte et laissait un garçon de 16 ans derrière elle. Et si son seul parent encore vivant, oncle Jared, ne le prenait pas en charger il finirait dans le système d'adoption. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si Jared en avait quelque chose à faire.

Jensen savait que la vie pouvait être dure; qu'elle pouvait faire tellement mal qu'il en avait parfois du mal à respirer. Mais la perte de maman, c'était une douleur qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir surmonter. Et maintenant il se retrouvait tout seul. À moins qu'oncle Jared ne veuille bien de lui. Toujours aussi intense, oncle Jared les avait abandonnés une dizaine d'années auparavant, quand Jensen avait désespérément eu besoin de lui.

Que faudra-t-il faire pour que son oncle l'accepte ?

 **...**

 **Fils de pute**

 **.**

 **Partie 1**

La sœur de Jared était une pute. Pas au sens figuré du terme, elle était une vraie pute. Elle ne faisait peut-être pas le trottoir, mais elle n'était pas mieux que celles qui le faisaient. Elle recevait les visites de ceux qu'elle appelait ses "amis", des hommes qui laissaient de l'argent sur la table de chevet; ceux que tout le monde appelaient ses clients. Ça embêtant beaucoup leur père, et il aurait sûrement fait quelque chose pour y remédier, s'il n'était pas mort avant. Ou peut-être qu'il n'en avait jamais eu l'intention. Leur père, un alcoolique égocentrique et abusif, l'avait renié depuis longtemps, quand elle avait foutu sa vie en l'air en écartant ses jambes pour se faire engrosser à seize ans. Leur mère était morte quand ils étaient encore petits, alors il n'y avait toujours eu que Wendy et Jared. À l'exception de l'enfant, Jensen. Il y avait eu un temps où Jared s'était senti désolé pour le garçon; quand il était encore petit. Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer à sa place, être expédié au lit à chaque fois que maman rentrait à la maison avec un étranger, tout en sachant ce qui se passait. Et l'enfant devait certainement savoir. Leur maison n'était pas très grande. Elle avait probablement eu les moyens de s'offrir quelque chose de mieux, de plus grand, elle avait eu suffisamment "d'amis", mais elle n'avait jamais déménagé. Peut-être qu'elle jouait la carte de la pauvreté pour soutirer des extra à ces hommes. Qui sait? Sûrement pas Jared en tout cas. Et puis on ne peut pas dire qu'il se sentait vraiment concerné. Il avait mieux à faire que de se préoccuper de sa salope de petite sœur et de son morveux de fils. Il avait un business à construire et ses propres problèmes à gérer.

Donc, l'appel l'informant de la mort de Wendy ne l'avait pas vraiment choqué; elle avait mené une vie de débauche, après tout. Le véritable choque avait été de découvrir que son fils, était tout seul et que s'il ne s'en occupait pas, l'enfant finirait en famille d'accueil. Ou pire. Il devait réfléchir, ça faisait des années qu'il n'avait plus pensé à eux et ça faisait encore plus longtemps qu'il ne les avait pas vu. En fait, la dernière fois que Jared les avait vu, Jensen devait avoir neuf ou dix ans. Et maintenant, selon les avocats, il en avait seize. Jared avait presque souri à l'ironie du sort: l'enfant se retrouvait livré à lui-même au même âge auquel sa mère l'avait conçu et s'était faite jeté de la maison. La vie était drôle parfois.

Maintenant, il devait se décider s'il le recueillerait, ou pas. Pour être honnête, il n'en voulait pas. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un adolescent dans sa vie actuelle. Durant la dernière décennie, il s'était tué au travail, il avait réussi à s'extirper de la pauvreté dans laquelle il avait grandi. Il avait construit une réputation auprès de gens importants et désormais, il possédait son propre bar. Il avait quelques entreprises secondaires, mais le bar représentait toutes ses années de dures labeurs. Et grasse à lui, il vivait la belle vie; de l'argent à ne plus savoir quoi en faire, baiser qui il voulait et n'avoir de compte à rendre à personne. Comme quoi, une belle gueule, un bon travail et vous devenez tout de suite très attirant. Il avait une réputation, il avait des besoins. Et avoir le fils de sa sœur dans les pattes risquerait de changer les choses, de réduire sa liberté de faire ce qu'il voulait, avec qui il voulait et où il le voulait. Mais peut-être que se ne serait pas si mal que ça après tout. Jensen avait grandi en voyant sa mère se prostituer, alors il ne serait surement pas effrayé d'apprendre que son oncle tenait un réseau de prostitution en plus de son bar. Si le garçon était comme sa mère, alors il était une petite salope et il apprendrait rapidement à se débrouiller. Et s'il était comme son oncle, et bien, il serait quelque chose d'autre. Ça restait à voir. Il verrait mieux à quoi il avait à faire une fois aux funérailles.

…

L'enterrement était calme. On dirait que beaucoup de monde en ville aimait bien se la taper, mais que personne n'avait le désir de venir sur sa tombe pour montrer leur respect envers elle. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise. Il y avait quelques amies de Wendy, deux ou trois voisins et plusieurs adolescents. La cérémonie venait juste de commencé quand Jared était arrivé; il l'avait chronométré ainsi pour avoir le temps d'observer son neveu. Jensen était jeune. D'accord, il avait évidemment grandi depuis la dernière fois que Jared l'avait vu, mais il paraissait tellement jeune. Un peu moins d'un mètre quatre-vingts, mince, avec des cheveux châtain clair ni court, ni long et dont l'entretien ne semblait se résumer qu'à un shampoing et un brossage rapide. Ses vêtements étaient bon marché et semblaient avoir été prêté par pure bonté; un costume sombre qui ne lui allait pas et qui n'était en aucun cas acceptable pour les circonstances. Ce qui était surprenant. Wendy avait toujours été une dingue de mode, elle était toujours sur son trente et un et bavait sur les créations de marques. Alors, soit ce n'était pas du seconde-main, soit elle ne s'embêtait pas vraiment quand il s'agissait du gamin. Il y avait une fille à côté de Jensen, une jolie petite chose avec de longs cheveux noirs, qui lui tenait la main. Il y en avait une autre avec des cheveux bruns lui arrivant aux épaules, qui lui frottait le dos en lui murmurant quelques choses à l'oreille. Deux autres adolescents, des garçons cette fois, se tenaient à leurs côtés, offrant leurs soutiens. Ce fut intéressant de regarder la façon dont il serrait les filles et de constater que c'était pourtant vers l'un des garçons qu'il se tournait, à qui il s'accrochait, chez qui il pleurait à la fin de la cérémonie, alors que tous les autres les entouraient. Jared n'avait pas bougé de sa place, il regardait simplement le petit cercle. Quand les deux amis se séparèrent, la petite bande resta groupée tandis que les autres, les adultes, se mirent en ligne et lentement, un par un, vinrent lui présenter les dernières condoléances. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir parlé à la dernière personne, un vieil homme dans un costume noir coûteux, que Jensen leva la tête. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, le regard vacillant d'un retardataire à l'autre jusqu'à tombe sur Jared. Il gela sur place. Et Jared aussi.

Jared savait déjà que l'enfant avait des yeux verts, tout comme sa mère, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Ils étaient larges, brillant de larmes et encadrés par de longs cils noirs qui rendraient jalouses n'importe quelle femme. La profondeur des émeraudes vertes l'attirait et le maintenait, comme aucune chaîne n'en aurait été capable. Les larmes scintillaient sur ses pommettes saillantes et ses joues légèrement mouchetées de taches de rousseur. Ses lèvres, rose et pleine, gonflé d'avoir été mordu, semblaient tellement douces, elles étaient façonnées le plus délicieusement possibles. Il y avait quelque chose d'incroyablement féminin dans tout ça. C'était sans compter sur sa forte mâchoire et son front épais. Mais dans l'ensemble, il était étonnamment beau, magnifique même. Jared comprenait mieux pourquoi, garçons et filles, se massaient autour de lui.

Il savait ce que Jensen voyait. Un grand homme d'un mètre quatre-vingt-treize aux cheveux châtains coupés un peu plus long que pour les hommes d'affaires habituels. Vêtu d'un costume gris foncé très couteux, il possédait de larges et puissantes épaules pour une taille fine et de longues jambes musclées. Ses yeux noisette fixaient ceux, verts, de son neveu et Jared lui fit un petit sourire, laissant ses fossettes ressortir. Il savait exactement quel message il envoyait, quelle image il voulait afficher: grand, fort, beau, aimable et, en dépit de ses trente et un ans, encore jeune. C'était une image qu'il avait mise au point il y à des années. Elle lui avait ouverte beaucoup d'opportunités, elle l'avait sorti de beaucoup d'ennuis et elle masquaient à la perfection chaque once de ténèbres qui vibraient à l'intérieur de lui. Jensen baissa brusquement la tête et Jared manqua presque le léger rougissement sur ses joues humides. Puis, il le regarda à nouveau, timidement, sans totalement relever la tête. Jared laissa passer un moment sans rien faire, profitant juste de la vue qui s'offrait à lui et prenant le temps de se contrôler suffisamment pour maîtriser son expression, avant de hocher la tête. Que Jensen le sache ou non, c'était une danse décisive qui venait de débuter entre eux. Et Jared voulait savoir comment le garçon agirait.

L'un des garçons chuchota quelque chose à Jensen. Même si Jared n'entendait rien, il pouvait voir les lèvres de son neveu bouger en réponse. "Mon oncle." Dit-il puis, soudain, les cinq adolescents regardèrent l'inconnu. Mais l'attention de Jared, elle, n'avait jamais vacillé, son regard n'avait jamais quitté les yeux vert; tout comme Jensen ne s'était jamais détourné de lui. Jared hocha la tête à nouveau et la bougea légèrement sur le côté, curieux de voir si le garçon comprendrait la commande silencieuse. Évidemment il comprit et, après avoir échangé quelques mots avec ses amis, il passa devant la tombe pour s'avancer vers son oncle. Il tripotait ses mains en s'arrêtant devant l'homme plus grand, la tète timidement baissée. Finalement il releva les yeux pour regarder Jared.

"Salut." Dit-il doucement. Il avait une belle voix, douce mais masculine. Jared lui offrit un autre sourire amical et chaleureux.

"Hey, Jensen."

Ce dernier gagna en courage et lui fit un léger sourit. "Merci d'être venu."

"C'est le moins que je puisse faire."

Jensen baissa de nouveau la tête, détournant ses yeux de Jared pour regarder ses doigts qu'il tripotait nerveusement. "Je n'étais pas sûr que vous viendriez." Avoua-t-il finalement.

Jared saisit le menton du garçon pour lui faire lever la tête et dit. "Regarde-moi quand je te parle."

Jensen déglutit difficilement, ses yeux s'élargirent et il hocha légèrement la tête. Jared ne put que constater qu'il ne s'était pas détaché du contact soudain.

"Tu te rappelles de moi?" Demanda Jared.

Le garçon acquiesça doucement. Jared passa son pouce sur la mâchoire lisse un moment, avant de retirer sa main. "De quoi tu te souviens?"

"La dernière fois que je vous ai vu, c'était à mon neuvième anniversaire. Vous m'aviez offert un jeu d'échecs et vous m'aviez dit de toujours penser à l'avenir."

Jared ne put retenir un sourire. "Tu te souviens de ça?"

Jensen haussa les épaules et son visage s'illumina d'un sourire. "J'ai toujours le jeu d'échecs."

Jared lécha ses lèvres en tentant de dissimuler le plaisir qu'il ressentait, tout en sachant qu'il pouvait encore se lire dans ses yeux. "Bon garçon."

Jensen sentit ses joues brûler et baissa la tête à nouveau. Dieu que ce garçon était délicieux. Et sincèrement, Jared ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait être encore aussi innocent, considérant qui était sa mère et la vie qu'il avait dû mener. Il resta silencieux, attendant de voir ce que Jensen ferait. Mais il n'eut pas à patienter très longtemps. Son neveu semblait essayer de rassembler son courage, il arrêta de triturer ses doigts, laissa ses mains retomber à ses côtés, redressa ses épaules et enfin releva la tête. "Alors..."

"Alors?" Demanda Jared, innocemment.

"Est-ce que je vais...?" Il s'arrêta, se lécha les lèvres et lança un regard vers ses amis, qui avaient une vue imprenable sur tout ce qui se passait. Quand il retourna la tête, il faisait encore face à la poitrine de Jared. "L'avocat n'était pas sûr..." Il s'arrêta une nouvelle fois. Jared le laissa languir. Il aurait pu lui rendre ça plus facile, mais honnêtement, il n'en avait pas envie. Il voulait que Jensen lui demande, il le voulait vulnérable et anxieux.

"Je ne t'ai pas dit de me regarder quand je te parlais?"

Les yeux de Jensen se relevèrent d'un coup et Jared vit en eux la vulnérabilité qu'il cherchait, ainsi que l'embarras d'avoir été rappelé à l'ordre. "Désolé." Marmonna-t-il.

Jared hocha la tête.

"J'ai juste..." Jensen reprit, puis se stoppa encore une fois. Jared ne pouvait s'empêcher de profiter de son incertitude. Alors il resta silencieux. "Je... je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer maintenant. Je veux dire, l'avocat a dit ça parce que vous êtes mon seul parent vivant et que si vous ne me prenez pas en charge je serais placé en foyer d'accueil."

Jared hocha lentement la tête. Il savait déjà tout ça et il imaginait bien la peur que son neveu devait ressentir. Une peur avec laquelle il voulait jouer. Il conserva un ton neutre quand il annonça. "Nous devons en parler. Je suis un homme occupé et j'ai une entreprise à faire tourner."

A son tour, Jensen hocha la tête, la déception et la tristesse se lisaient sur son visage et les larmes remplirent ses yeux, juste avant qu'il ne baisse la tête. "D'accord." Dit-il doucement, comme si c'était ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

Jared enroula sa large main autour de la nuque de Jensen et glissa son pouce sous son menton pour lui faire relever la tête. "Hé, je n'ai pas dit non. J'ai juste dit qu'on devait en parler."

La défaite qui se lisait chez Jensen disparu en un clin d'œil et son visage, si ouvert, si expressif, s'illumina d'un sourire. Ses yeux étaient remplis de soulagement, d'impatience et d'espoirs, alors il se détendit dans les mains de Jared. Les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues et sa respiration était saccadée. Il était tellement désespéré pour la moindre petite miette de gentillesse. Connaissant son égoïste de sœur, Jared imaginait bien à quel point le garçon avait dû en manquer en grandissant. La main de Jared alla se poser sur sa joue et son pouce essuya la traînée de larmes.

"Je viendrai chez toi ce soir et on en parlera." Promit-il doucement.

"Oh." Jensen se mordit la lèvre inférieure. "Um, est-ce qu'on pourrait faire ça demain?"

"Pourquoi?"

"En fait, mes amis et moi, on va faire une sorte de veillée chez Lisa. C'est ma petite amie." Ajouta-t-il presque timidement. "Ils veulent être là pour moi, vous voyez."

Jared jeta un coup d'œil sur la joyeuse bande d'adolescents et demanda. "Laquelle est Lisa?"

"Celle en t-shirt blanc."

Son regard scanna la fille aux longs cheveux noirs qu'il avait repéré précédemment. Mignonne, très mignonne. Taille fine, poitrine correcte, joli visage orné de grands yeux marron plein de gentilles et de compassion. Il pourrait le faire, leur accorder cette dernière soirée et peut-être concéder à Jensen une bonne nuit de réconfort. Elle semblait être du style à donner ce genre de réconfort.

Il retourna son attention sur son neveu et parla d'une voix dure. "Nous parlerons ce soir. J'ai un truc à faire et après je serais chez toi d'ici une heure ou deux. Je veux que tu y sois à m'attendre et je t'y veux seul. Est-ce que c'est clair?"

Toute la confiance que Jensen avait accumulée s'évapora en un instant et il hocha la tête. "D'accord."

Jared arqua un sourcil et regarda durement dans les beaux yeux verts.

"Oui." Jensen acquiesça de nouveau, avec rapidité. "Oui monsieur. J'y serais."

Jared lui donna un sourire chaleureux et ravi, une dernière pression réconfortante sur sa nuque et s'éloigna. Le garçon pourrait peut-être en valoir la peine, après tout.

…

Jensen savait que la vie pouvait être dure; qu'elle pouvait faire tellement mal qu'il en avait parfois du mal à respirer. Mais la perte de maman, c'était une douleur qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir surmonter. Il n'y avait toujours eu qu'elle et lui. Les hommes venaient et partaient, beaucoup d'hommes même s'il voulait être honnête, mais ils finissaient toujours par partir. Ils n'arrivaient pas à la supporter. Ils ne savaient pas gérer ses humeurs et son tempérament, ni même leur propre jalousie, ou alors ils prenaient trop à cœur ce qu'elle leur disait sans comprendre qu'elle ne faisait qu'évacuer sa frustration et en un rien de temps, ils s'en allaient à toute vitesse, les laissant de nouveau seul tous les deux. Personne ne pouvait prendre soin d'elle comme Jensen le faisait. C'était toujours lui qui la soulevait, ivre morte du sol et qui la nettoyait quand elle abusait sur les soirées. C'était lui qui chassait ces hommes qui se montraient agressifs ou violents quand elle les ramenait à la maison. C'était lui qui veillait à ce qu'elle mange et dorme suffisamment. C'était lui qui s'assurait qu'elle paie les factures à tant. Enfin c'était lui, et seulement lui, qui la défendait. Peu importe qu'elle ne le remarquait pas souvent ou qu'elle s'énervait et disait parfois des choses vraiment méchantes. Il comprenait. Elle avait eu une vie difficile et personne n'avait été là pour elle. Alors il essayait d'être là, lui. Il avait toujours pensé que s'il pouvait lui montrer, s'il trouvait un moyen de lui prouver à quel point il l'aimait, peut-être qu'elle n'aurait plus besoin de ces hommes. S'il pouvait lui montrer qu'elle méritait d'être aimé, peut-être qu'elle le verrait et qu'elle pourrait même se trouver un seul homme à aimer. Et si ça arrivait, peut-être qu'il aurait un père et peut-être que les choses s'arrangeraient. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait plus constamment peur et peut-être que quelqu'un, quelque part, finirait par en avoir quelque chose à foutre de lui.

Tout ça n'avait plus d'importance maintenant. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, puisqu'elle était morte. Il n'avait pas su la protéger. Il n'avait rien pu faire. Et il était trop tard.

À présent, tout était foutu. Elle était partie et il s'était retrouvé tout seul. Personne en ville ne voudrait le prendre en charge. Il n'était ni naïve, ni stupide au point de penser le contraire. Ils étaient gentils quand ils venaient voir sa mère ou quand ils la faisaient sortir, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils l'aimaient lui. Jensen le savait mieux que n'importe qui. Ils n'avaient même jamais pris la peine de le considérer quand ils le croisaient dans la rue. Il s'était suffisamment pris de claque quand il était petit, en tentant de les saluer lorsqu'il les voyait à Walmart ou lorsqu'il leur rentrait dedans au détour d'un magasin. Et s'ils refusaient seulement de lui parler, c'était plus qu'évident qu'Ils n'accepteraient jamais de le prendre sous leurs toits. Aucun des clients de maman n'oserait et ceux qui n'étaient pas des clients s'écriraient aux ridicules et se lanceraient dans tout un tas de spéculations. Jensen avait grandi dans cette ville où tout le monde savait ce que faisait sa mère, alors il se doutait bien de ce qu'ils pensaient d'elle, et aussi de lui. La meilleure solution serait de quitter cette ville. Mais pour ça, il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen.

Oncle Jared.

Jensen avait su que son oncle viendrait aux obsèques, du moins il l'avait espéré. L'avocat le lui avait confirmé. Mais il avait tout de même été surpris. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu son oncle c'était il y a sept ans, à son anniversaire et la dispute qui avait éclaté entre sa mère et lui avait été épique. Jensen avait eu tellement peur qu'il s'était caché dans le placard, mais même ainsi, il avait tout entendu. Les accusations, les injures et les mots cruels. Quelque chose au sujet du grand-père qu'il n'avait jamais connu qui était mort de honte à cause de la profession que sa fille unique avait choisi d'exercer. Il n'avait jamais réalisé que la famille de sa mère savait comment elle se procurait son argent jusqu'à ce moment précis. Au fond, une petite partie de lui avait espéré que Jared était venu pour tout arrêter, pour la faire arrêter, ou au moins pour emmener l'enfant qu'il était loin de tout ça. Il se souvenait de la fureur qui avait envahi les yeux d'oncle Jared lorsqu'il avait vu le bleu sur son visage, cadeau qu'un des habitués de maman avait laissé quelques jours auparavant. Mais au lieu de sauver son neveu, Jared était simplement reparti, énervé, laissant Jensen recroquevillé et tremblant dans le placard, ses petits bras serrant le jeu d'échecs qu'il venait de lui offrir.

Et maintenant oncle Jared était de retour. Toujours aussi grand, toujours aussi intense. Jensen avait cru que les choses auraient changé, puisqu'il n'était plus ce petit garçon qui regardait un homme beaucoup plus grand que lui, mais quand Jared l'avait regardé et lui avait dit de l'attendre, il avait compris son erreur. Il n'aurait pas pu refuser. Même quand Jared avait posé sa main sur sa nuque et lui avait touché le visage, il n'aurait pas pu refuser non plus. Ses mains avaient été tellement grandes, chaudes et fortes, tout comme le reste de son corps. Jensen s'était senti protégé et en sécurité. Elles étaient exactement comme il avait toujours imaginé qu'étaient les mains d'un père. Et il savait que si son oncle avait été là toutes ces années, la vie aurait été totalement différente pour lui et maman.

Jensen jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et, avec un soupire, alla s'installer sur le canapé pour avoir une meilleure vue sur la fenêtre. La rue était sombre, quelques voitures étaient garées un peu plus loin, mais il n'y avait pas de circulation. L'allée était vide. La voiture de maman n'était pas là, mais contrairement à tant d'autres nuits, ce n'était pas elle qu'il attendait. Oncle Jared avait dit qu'il serait là dans une heure ou deux. Ça faisait presque quatre heures que Jensen attendait et il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de l'anxiété qui l'étouffait. Et si oncle Jared avait déjà décidé qu'il ne voulait pas d'un enfant dans sa vie et qu'il était parti? Il pourrait le faire. Il l'avait peut-être déjà fait. Après tour, Jensen n'était rien pour lui. Depuis cette dernière dispute avec maman, il n'avait plus appelé. Merde, même avant ça, ces visites étaient, pour le mieux, occasionnelles. Et pour être honnête avec lui-même, chose que Jensen savait parfaitement éviter de faire, il ne serait d'aucune utilité à son oncle. Il savait que Jared était diplômé, qu'il avait sa propre entreprise et qu'il s'était construit tout seul. Avoir Jensen dans les pattes serait un rappel permanent de sa sœur et de ce qu'elle était. Mais son oncle ne semblait pas être le genre de personne à se défiler sans rien dire. Il se rapprochait davantage de ces personnes qui prendraient les choses de front. De ce qu'il avait vu, oncle Jared ressemblait à quelqu'un qui n'avait peur de rien. Alors il n'aurait aucun problème à venir dire à Jensen qu'il n'avait pas d'utilité à prendre en charge un orphelin pathétique; peut-être même qu'il lui donnerait quelque sous et lui souhaiterait bonne chance. Seigneur, ce serait horrible. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait si oncle Jared ne le prenait pas avec lui. Il ne pourrait pas rester en ville. Et il n'avait nulle part d'autre où aller. Si seulement il pouvait dire tout ça à Jared, si seulement il pouvait tout lui expliquer. Mais si son oncle ne venait pas, il n'aurait jamais aucune chance de lui parler.

Un coup sec à la porte le fit sauter de sa place et traverser la pièce à toute vitesse. En voyant Jared, il faillit pleurer de soulagement. Il n'était pas parti, il ne l'avait pas abandonné, lui aussi, il ne l'avait pas laissé tout seul.

"Salut." Dit-il avec ardeur. Il ouvrit la porte plus largement et se décala pour laisser entrer son oncle. Dès que Jared lui donna dos, il passa une main tremblante sur son visage dans l'espoir d'écarter toutes les craintes qui l'avaient envahie. Une partie de lui voulait mentionner l'heure, préciser que quatre heures étaient largement plus que deux heures, mais il sut instantanément que c'était une mauvaise idée. Ça lui donnerait plus l'air exigeant que reconnaissant. "Je suis content de vous voir."

Jared lança un sourire par-dessus son épaule, mais n'ajouta rien et continua d'avancer dans la pièce. Il agissait différemment de tous les invités qui étaient déjà venu dans cette maison; il ne s'installa pas directement dans le salon ou dans la cuisine, mais se contenta plutôt de marcher au hasard. Explorant. Touchant. Observant. Sans savoir pourquoi, cette situation rendait Jensen nerveux. Ce n'était pas parce que la maison était en désordre, en fait, elle était même plutôt propre et rangée. Les meubles étaient vieux, mais élégant et ils correspondaient bien aux photos accrochées aux murs: maman et lui tout au long des années, quelques peintures de natures et des étagères de boissons et de bibelots accumulées au fil du temps. Jensen suivait, en mâchant nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure, Jared qui avançait le long du couloir vers les chambres.

"Heu… Est-ce que vous voulez quelque chose à boire? Ou à manger? Je peux heu…" Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la cuisine, en essayant de se rappeler de ce qu'il y avait dans le frigo et dans les placards. "Je peux vous faire quelque chose à manger si vous avez faim."

Jared s'arrêta. Il se retourna et parcourut la courte distance qui les séparait, pour venir se tenir immobile devant son nerveux, le surmontant de toute sa hauteur, ses yeux noisette cherchait les siens. "C'est ma maison désormais. Si je décide de te prendre avec moi, cette maison et tout ce qu'elle contient m'appartiendra. C'est compris?"

Jensen ne peut s'empêcher de reculer contre le mur derrière lui. Il se serait éloigné davantage si ce mur n'avait pas été là. Sa gorge était soudainement sèche. Il déglutit difficilement et s'empressa de hocher la tête.

Des doigts forts et chauds saisirent son menton et l'immobilisèrent. "Quand je te parle, tu me regardes dans les yeux et tu me réponds avec des mots. C'est clair?"

Jensen dut avaler la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge avant que les mots ne puissent glisser hors de sa bouche, à peine plus audible qu'un murmure. "Oui monsieur."

Les yeux noisette l'étudièrent un long moment. Jensen ne savait pas ce que recherchait son oncle. Mais enfin, enfin, la poigne de Jared s'adoucit et il fit glisser son pouce le long de sa mâchoire. "Bien, au moins elle t'a appris le respect."

Jensen baissa le regard, ne voulant ni aller à l'encontre des paroles de son oncle, ni devoir lui avouer qu'il s'agissait plus du respect qu'attendaient les amis de maman, que maman elle-même.

"Une bière."

Jensen releva rapidement les yeux, son attention soudainement de retour à son oncle. "Pardon?"

Jared sourit. "Il y a des bières dans cette maison?"

"Heu." Jensen dut réfléchir un instant. "Heu, oui."

"Alors je vais en prendre une."

Il attendit un moment que Jared s'éloigne et lui donne un peu d'espace, mais quand ce dernier ne bougea pas, Jensen rasa le mur jusqu'à être libéré et se précipita dans la cuisine. Ce ne fut que lorsque la porte se referma derrière lui, qu'il respira de nouveau. Cet homme était tellement intense. Il tenta de se faire aux mots de Jared; tout dans cette maison lui appartenait. Evidement ça excluait les affaires de Jensen. N'est-ce pas? Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait énormément de chose à lui, mais ses quelques possessions lui tenaient beaucoup à cœur. Ses souvenirs représentaient une partie de sa vie, ses trophées et récompenses témoignaient de ses succès et quelques autres objets lui rappelaient les beaux jours passés avec maman. Il saisit une boisson, l'ouvrit et, alors qu'il était sur le point de sortir, une meilleure idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il prit un verre dans l'un des placards et le remplit prudemment. Quand Jensen quitta la cuisine, il trouva le couloir vide, il se dit alors que son oncle avait peut-être continué dans sa chambre. Cette simple pensée envoya un frisson sombre parcourir son corps; c'était la peur de ce que son oncle pourrait découvrir, bien qu'il ne savait pas ce qui pouvait être si effrayant à découvrir. Jared savait déjà tout de sa sœur et Jensen n'avait rien de pire caché dans sa chambre. Mais tout de même. Personne n'était jamais entré là-bas à l'exception de maman, et c'était seulement lorsqu'elle voulait quelque chose ou pour lui rappeler de faire un truc ou encore quand elle était énervée et qu'elle avait besoin d'évacuer un peu. Ni Lisa, ni Chris, ni aucun autre de ses amis n'étaient jamais entré dans sa chambre. Un mouvement au coin de son œil attira son attention vers le salon et il trouva Jared debout devant le canapé à contempler la noirceur extérieure. Jensen alla s'arrêter près de lui. Il regarda le reflet de son oncle dans la fenêtre et lui tendit le verre.

Jared tourna la tête et prit la boisson, effleurant les doigts de Jensen au passage et sourit. "Bon garçon."

Ce sourire éclaira Jensen à travers une tornade d'anxiété et il sentit la chaleur dans sa poitrine se répandre sur son visage. Il voulait s'accrocher à ces mots, les emballer dans quelque chose de doux et soyeux et les cacher quelquepart où il pourrait les ressortir à chaque fois qu'il en aurait besoin. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour entendre ces mots de la bouche de maman. Il se retourna vers la fenêtre en essayant de contenir sa joie et de prétendre qu'il ne regardait pas le reflet de Jared boire une gorgée de sa boisson.

"Ça n'a pas dû être facile pour toi, d'être le fils d'une pute dans une si petite ville."

Le sourire de Jensen s'évanouit et cette douleur si familière vint lui écorcher la poitrine. "S'Il vous plaît, ne l'appelez pas comme ça."

Jared tourna la tête pour le regarder en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

Même s'il voulait défendre maman, Jensen ne voulait pas se disputer avec son oncle, alors il haussa simplement les épaules en essayant d'ignorer la douleur qui venait toujours avec ces mots. "C'est juste… et bien… elle est morte. Vous savez, le respect des morts, tout ça."

"Et tu penses que parce qu'elle est morte, elle devrait avoir le respect qu'elle ne méritait pas étant vivante?"

"Non. Mais, elle n'était pas que ça. Je veux dire, elle a fait des erreurs, mais c'était ma mère et votre sœur et…"

"Et une pute."

C'était un débat que Jensen ne gagnerait pas, alors il s'éloigna de la fenêtre et alla s'asseoir sur la chaise, à côté du coca désormais chaud qu'il s'était servi plutôt dans la soirée.

"Je l'aimais vous savez."

"Je n'en doute pas une seconde."

Jensen leva la tête et examina son oncle de dos un instant. "Pas vous?"

Jared se détourna de ce qui avait bien pu attirer son attention à l'extérieur et regarda son neveu. "Tu veux la vérité?"

Non, Jensen ne voulait pas, cette simple réponse en disait long, mais une partie de lui avait besoin de l'entendre. Peut-être qu'une partie de lui, une toute petite partie qu'il refusait de reconnaître, voulait savoir si c'était normal de détester sa propre famille. Il acquiesça.

Jared plissa les yeux.

"Oui." Dit calmement Jensen, se souvenant de la règle.

"Non. Plus depuis très longtemps."

Jensen expira bruyamment. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas été prêt à entendre tant de sincérité dans sa réponse. Il resta silencieux, il essayait de digérer cette vérité tandis que Jared s'installait sur le canapé. Il étira ses longues jambes, passa un bras derrière le dossier et se détendit comme s'il était le propriétaire des lieux; ce qui, se rappela Jensen, était désormais le cas.

"Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle était une pute, Jensen. C'est important que tu comprennes. Je me fiche bien de savoir pour qui est-ce qu'elle écartait les jambes, mais elle était faible et stupide. Et je ne supporte ni l'un ni l'autre."

Jensen releva brusquement la tête. "Elle n'était ni faible ni stupide."

"Tu discutes avec moi?"

Il y avait une différence notable dans la voix de Jared, plus sombre, plus froide, un avertissement évident et Jensen baissa la tête pour regarder la petite table à café entre eux. Il avait défendu sa mère toute sa vie. Il n'avait pas le choix. Personne d'autre ne l'aurait fait. C'était aussi instinctif que de respirer. En fait, s'il ne le faisait pas, il avait l'impression de la trahir d'une certaine façon. Mais agir ainsi avec Jared mettrait en péril ses chances de quitter la ville. Si son oncle pensait qu'il était du genre à le contredire tout le temps, il ne voudrait pas de lui. Jensen secoua la tête, réprimant les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux."Non monsieur."

"Viens t'asseoir sur le canapé."

Jensen le regarda. Le ton de Jared n'avait pas changé; c'était plus un ordre qu'une invitation. Il quitta sa chaise et alla s'asseoir à l'autre extrémité du canapé. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu s'installer, la main de Jared s'éleva et des doigts forts saisirent son menton pour le forcer à se rapprocher et à lever les yeux.

"Je t'ai déjà dit à deux reprises de me regarder lorsque je te parle. Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de prendre en charge quelqu'un qui est incapable de suivre une instruction aussi simple."

Un frisson courut le long de sa colonne vertébrale et Jensen lutta contre lui-même pour rester immobile. "Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de regarder les gens dans les yeux."

Ses yeux noisettes regardaient, cherchaient, refusant de le libérer, totalement en accord avec ses doigts et Jensen avait du mal à respirer. Il allait tout perdre, toutes les chances qu'il aurait pu avoir, juste parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se défaire d'une vieille habitude qui avait été encré de force en lui. Mais soudain les doigts le lâchèrent et Jared se réinstalla confortablement, il se relaxa comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si le monde de Jensen n'était pas sur le point de s'effondrer devant lui. "Pourquoi ça?"

Jensen avait peur de bouger, de se déplacer, il avait même peur de cligner des yeux et de briser le contact visuel, alors il ignora l'envie de se frotter le menton là où le sang se remettait à circuler. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres en cherchant ses mots.

"Ici, à la maison, ce n'était pas vraiment un problème, mais dans la rue, au magasin, au restaurant ou partout ailleurs, ils n'aimaient pas ça. Ils ne voulaient pas que quelqu'un sache."

"Ils?"

Jensen haussa les épaules, tout en bataillant intérieurement contre le sentiment écrasant de honte; c'était un sentiment familier. Mais tenter de garder les yeux levés lui était plus étranger. "L-les amis de maman."

"Ses amis? Tu veux dire ses clients."

Incapable de s'en empêcher, Jensen détourna les yeux assez longtemps pour réprimer son envie de répliquer. C'était une sensation qu'il n'avait pas éprouvée depuis longtemps, depuis que suffisant de passage à tabac à l'école lui avait appris qu'il valait parfois mieux ignorer les commentaires grossiers. D'une certaine façon cependant, il savait qu'ignorer oncle Jared ne serait pas il se força à le regarder. "Oui."

"Dis-le."

"Quoi?"

"Dis-le, Jensen. Dis-moi ce qu'ils étaient pour elle. Dis-moi ce qu'elle était sans détours ni ambiguïté."

Le choque figea Jensen sur place. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, il n'aurait même pas pu détourner la tête s'il l'avait voulu. Jared voulait qu'il le dise, même en sachant que ça lui ferait mal, il voulait qu'il le dise. Et s'il ne le faisait pas, s'il refusait, Jared se lèverait et s'en irait probablement. Jensen relâcha le souffle qu'il avait retenu. "Pourquoi vous me faites ça?"

Le regard froid, Jared plissa ses yeux. "Dis-le."

La lèvre inférieure de Jensen trembla quand il ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Les mots étaient si bas qu'ils étaient à peine audibles dans le silence de la pièce."Des clients. C'était les clients de ma pute de mère."

Ces mots lui arrachèrent quelques larmes. Il était incapable de bouger. Il resta assit à haleter désespérément sous l'effet de la douleur émotionnelle qui l'enveloppait. Sans quitter son oncle des yeux, Jensen attendit qu'il prononce les mots qui feraient s'écrouler son monde après cette confession qu'il ne s'était même jamais autorisé à penser auparavant.

 **.**

 **A SUIVRE**


	2. Chapter 2

Titre original: **Whore's Son**

Auteur: **fireffly**

Traduction: **Ally-33**

Note de la traductrice: **L'histoire utilise** **les noms** **des acteurs de la série et non celui des personnages. Ainsi Jared est Sam et Jensen est Dean.**

 **Bien qu'il n'y** **ait** **aucune scène vraiment explicite, les thèmes abordés sont assez matures et sombres, donc pas** **conseillés** **à** **tout le monde.**

 **Cette** **fic est à la base un** **one-shot** **, j'ai personnellement** **choisi** **de la** **diviser** **en deux pour des raisons pratiques.**

 **...**

 **Fils de pute**

 **.**

 **Partie 2**

 **.**

"Tu lui es loyale." Fut finalement la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

"C'était ma mère."

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait pour mériter cette loyauté?"

"C'était ma mère." Répéta-t-il avec plus de conviction, comme si ça expliquait tout.

Jared secoua lentement la tête, rejetant clairement cette réponse. "La dernière fois que je suis venu ici, tu étais couvert de bleu du visage à l'épaule. Un de ses clients si je me souviens bien. Je suppose que ce n'était ni la première ni la dernière fois que l'un d'eux levait la main sur toi, n'est-ce pas?"

Jensen haussa les épaules, il se sentait dériver vers une conversation qu'il n'avait pas envie d'avoir. "C'est arrivé quelques fois."

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait pour te protéger?"

Jensen déglutit bruyamment. "Elle leur disait d'arrêter."

"Et ils le faisaient?"

"Parfois."

"Mais parfois ils ne le faisaient pas. Et elle ne faisait surement rien pour les arrêter." Jared continua avant que Jensen ne puisse le contredire. "Pourquoi ils te frappaient."

Jensen baissa la tête et ferma les yeux un moment. "Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que j'étais juste sur leur chemin. Normalement j'étais censé rester dans ma chambre." Il se rappela des règles et se force à relever la tête. "J'aurais dû y rester."

"Donc c'était en partie de ta faute."

Jensen hocha simplement la tête.

"Des mots, Jensen."

Un puits semblait s'être ouvert à l'intérieur de lui et il était incapable de le refermer. "Oui. Oui, c'était de ma faute. Je connaissais les règles. Leur apporter à boire s'ils devaient attendre qu'elle se prépare et partir immédiatement après. Être poli, répondre à toutes leurs questions et ne jamais oublier de dire merci. Mais je ne voulais pas les remercier, et je ne voulais pas avoir une conversation polit avec eux pendant qu'ils attendaient de baisser ma mère pour qu'elle puisse payer les factures. Je voulais qu'ils partent et qu'ils nous foutent la paix."

"Mais elle continuait de les inviter. Et elle te faisait leur ouvrir la porte."

Il ferma fort les yeux. "S'il vous plaît, arrêtez ça."

"Elle t'a déjà fait te prostituer, Jensen?"

Jensen le regarda brusquement. "Non! Jamais!"

"Jamais? Il y en a pourtant beaucoup qui pariaient cher pour une jolie petite vierge comme toi, en particulier un pré-pubère."

Jensen secoua vivement la tête. "Elle n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille."

Jared rigola. "Oh que si, elle l'aurait fait. N'en doute pas une seconde. Cette salope t'aurait maintenu au sol elle-même si elle avait été sûr de pouvoir s'en tirer après ça."

"Vous ne la connaissez pas! Vous n'étiez pas là."

"Je peux te garantir qu'elle a essayé. Dis-moi un truc, mon garçon. Combien de fois est-ce qu'un de ses clients t'a fait des avances? Combien de fois est-ce que l'un d'eux a levé la main sur toi et en a profité pour tâtonner un peu ici et là?"

Jensen s'accrocha désespérément au bras du canapé en secouant la tête. "Ce n'était pas de sa faute, c'était à cause d'eux."

"Tu lui en avais parlé?"

Jensen ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il l'avait fait. Beaucoup avaient essayé et beaucoup plus encore après qu'il ait atteint sa puberté mais il y en avait eu deux qui avaient fait un peu plus qu'essayer. Ils avaient forcé. Le premier l'avait coincé dans la cuisine, il avait eu les mains baladeuses et avait essayé de baisser son pantalon en lui promettant de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent. Il avait même promis de ne pas en parler à maman, ainsi Jensen aurait pu tout garder pour lui. Le second, l'un de ses professeurs lui avait promis de meilleures notes, il lui avait promis qu'il y serait allé doucement et qu'il lui aurait même appris comment faire. Et Jensen l'avait dit à maman. Il lui avait dit les deux fois. Elle lui avait simplement répondu qu'ils ne faisaient que plaisanter et qu'il suffisait de les ignorer, mais elle n'avait jamais cessé de les faire venir. Il lui avait parlé des autres fois. Ça n'avait été que lorsqu'elle avait sifflé au montant proposé en lui soulignant à quel point une telle somme aurait pu les aider, qu'il avait arrêté de lui en parler. En fin de compte, il avait juste appris à repousser les mains baladeuses et avec quels types il devait absolument éviter de rester seul.

Les lèvres de Jared se tordirent en un sourire sombre. "On dirait que je la connais plutôt bien, hin gamin."

Jensen secoua la tête, pas dans le déni, mais dans le refus. Il ne pouvait pas y croire, il ne voulait pas y croire. Il refusait d'admettre ce que Jared lui disait; même si, tout au fond de lui, il savait que c'était vrai.

Jared but ce qui restait de sa bière et tendit le verre à son nerveux. "Va m'en chercher une autre."

"Ou monsieur." Ce fut le conditionnement plus que l'habitude qui dicta les actes de Jensen. Son esprit était ailleurs, il s'imaginait des images de sa mère qui le vendait au plus offrant. Quand il revint au salon, Jared était confortablement assit et pleinement détendu. Il fallut à Jensen des efforts surhumain pour garder la tête haute et pour combattre toutes envies de courir et de se cacher très loin, parce qu'il savait que, peut importe ce que faisait Jared et quelque soit les raisons pour lesquelles il lui faisait subir cette interrogation, c'était loin d'être terminé. Et s'il fuyait, se serait fini et il se retrouverait seul. Alors, au lieu de se précipiter dans sa chambre, de verrouiller la porte et de se cacher dans le placard comme il l'avait fait sept ans auparavant, il posa un verre plein sur la table devant son oncle et reprit sa place sur le canapé.

Jared prit une grande gorgée du liquide froid avant de retourner son attention sur lui. "Alors, ta petite amie…"

Jensen aurait pu pleurer de soulagement. C'était l'un de ses sujet préféré. Il pouvait parler de Lisa toute la journée. Et durant la nuit. Et à n'importe quel autre moment. Il sourit. "Lisa."

"Lisa, c'est ça. Tu te l'es déjà tapé?"

"Tapé?" Il fronça les sourcils dans l'interrogation un moment, avant de comprendre. "Oh, vous parlez de sexe. Non. On n'a pas… pas encore."

"Non? Pourquoi?"

"On avait prévu de le faire pour mon anniversaire le mois passé, mais elle a changé d'avis et à préférer attendre le sien, c'est dans un mois. Et ça ne me dérange pas. Je veux dire ce n'est que deux mois et elle en vaut largement la peine."

"Alors tu te contentes de ce gars jusqu'à ce qu'elle veuille bien coucher?"

"Quel gars?"

"Celui aux funérailles. Celui que tu n'arrêtais pas de toucher et contre lequel tu te blottissais."

"Chris?" Jensen ne savait pas s'il était choqué ou amusé, il choisit de se positionner du côté de l'amusement. Chris aurait pété un câble si quelqu'un avait pensé ça d'eux. "Non, non, ce n'est pas du tout ça. Chris a toujours été mon meilleur ami, parfois même mon seul ami, depuis l'école primaire."

Le sourire de Jared aurait pu être déstabilisant si Jensen n'avait pas déjà subi une série de questions. "Oh, aller, vous étiez un peu trop proche et intime pour être de simples hétéros. Et même si ça ne t'a jamais traversé l'esprit, je peux te garantir que lui y a déjà pensé."

"Sérieusement, ça n'a rien à voir. Chris est mon ami. Juste mon ami. Il est comme un frère. Il ne me juge pas comme le fait la majorité des gens de cette ville. C'est la seule personne à qui je…" Il fit une pause. Il s'apprêtait à dire que Chris était la seule personne à qui il pouvait toujours tout raconter, mais c'était faux. Il y avait des choses qu'il ne faisait jamais avec personne et parler de maman était la principale. Et si Jensen voulait y réfléchir un moment, il n'avait jamais autant parlé de maman qu'avec oncle Jared. Quand il retourna son attention vers ce dernier, il réalisa que Jared attendait qu'il termine la phrase laissé en suspens. "C'est la seule personne en qui j'ai confiance. En plus, je ne suis pas gay."

"Tu as quelque chose contre l'homosexualité?"

"Non, bien sûr que non."

"Alors comment sais-tu que tu n'es pas gay?"

"Parce que je n'ai jamais pensé aux hommes de cette façon. J'aime les filles, surtout Lisa. Mais j'ai toujours aimé les filles."

Jared acquiesça légèrement et Jensen eut l'étrange impression d'avoir passé une sorte de test. Et il ne savait pas s'Il était soulagé d'avoir passé ledit test ou anxieux de ne pas pouvoir comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Il se lécha nerveusement les lèvres. "Vous… vous êtes gay?"

Le sourire de Jared s'étira lentement sur ses joues jusqu'à faire ressortir ses fossettes, comme s'il avait capté une blague qu'il était le seul à comprendre. "Non."

Jensen hocha la tête en mordant sa lèvre inférieure, sans savoir quoi dire. Il voulait redemander à Jared s'il avait pris une décision, il voulait connaitre son destin, mais il avait peur de la réponse.

"Tu bois, Jensen?"

"Non monsieur."

"Tu te drogues?'

Jensen secoua la tête. "Non monsieur."

"Comment ça se passe à l'école?"

"Pas trop mal. J'ai eu deux tableaux d'honneur l'année passée et j'en ai loupé un de peu cette année. Je travaille dure et j'évite les ennuis autant que possible. Maman était toujours très énervé quand elle recevait des appels de l'école."

"Pourquoi ils l'appelaient?"

"J'ai été impliqué dans quelques bagarres. Ce n'était rien de très grave et je ne faisais que me défendre. Je n'ai jamais commencé un combat."

"Tu veux plutôt dire que tu ne faisais que la défendre, non?"

Jensen le dévisagea. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, ni comment Jared savait ça. Il aurait simplement voulu hausser les épaules, mais le regard de son oncle lui disait clairement qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une question rhétorique. Il prit une grande respiration, exalta lentement et acquiesça, sachant qu'il valait mieux dire la vérité. "Oui, monsieur."

"C'est arrivé souvent?"

Il haussa les épaules. "Ça dépend. Il peut se passer un moi sans problème, tout comme ils peuvent me tomber dessus une à deux fois par semaine. Je suis plutôt une cible facile."

Jared sourit. "J'imagine oui."

"Ce n'est pas comme si je le cherchais. J'ai essayé de les d'ignorer. La majorité du temps je me contente de les dépasser sans répondre, mais parfois, ils arrivent à m'encercler."

"Et ils voulaient gratuitement ce qu'elle vendrait."

Jensen ravala la douleur que lui procurèrent ces mots cruels. "Quelque chose comme ça."

Jared prit une gorgée de sa bière en regardant son neveu. Personne n'avait jamais regardé Jensen avec autant d'intensité, il se tortilla inconfortablement sur sa chaise en baissant instinctivement les yeux. Il dut se rappeler à lui-même de regarder oncle Jared; chose qui ne fut pas facile face à un regard qui le détaillait ainsi. Jared reposa son verre sur la table et se rabaissa confortablement contre le dossier du canapé.

"Ils t'ont dit ce qui allait t'arriver si je ne te prenais pas en charge?"

Il y avait une menace claire dans ces mots que Jensen ne manqua pas. Il ne pouvait ignorer la peur qui montait en lui; et s'Il s'agissait là de la façon qu'avait Jared de lui expliquer pourquoi il ne le prendrait pas avec lui? "Je vais finir en famille d'accueil."

Jared leva un sourcil. "Tu penses que quelqu'un dans cette ville voudra adopter le fils d'une pute?"

La gorge de Jensen était tellement serrée qu'il aurait eu du mal à parler, même s'Il avait eu une réponse. Tout ce qu'il put faire fut de secouer la tête, en sentant une fois de plus les larmes lui piquer les yeux.

"Alors, dis-moi Jensen. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrivera si je ne te prends pas en charge?"

Jensen ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, le menton tremblant. Il pouvait le sentir, il savait qu'oncle Jared le préparait au rejet. Il força les mots hors de sa gorge. "Je… je ne sais pas."

"Si, tu le sais. Je suis sur que ta mère t'a raconté ce qui lui était arrivé après qu'elle se soit faite jeté dehors." Plus Jensen tardait à répondre, plus les yeux noisette s'assombrissaient. Quand Jared parla de nouveau, sa voix était aussi froide que la cage dans la poitrine de Jensen. "Dis-moi ce qui t'arrivera."

La respiration de Jensen était rapide et son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Les mots se précipitèrent bas et tremblants. "Personne ne voudra de moi."

"C'est vrai. Un autre gosse rejeté qui ne vaut même pas le temps qu'il faut pour encaisser un chèque d'aide sociale. Ils te jetteront dans le premier trou à rat venu, probablement un orphelinat ou une école de correction avec d'autres déchets qu'aucune maison décente ne voudrait prendre en charge et ils t'oublieront jusqu'à tes dix-huit ans. Tu seras abandonné à toi-même là où la seule loi est celle du plus fort."

Tandis qu'il battait frénétiquement des cils pour empêcher les larmes de couler, tandis qu'il essayait d'avaler la boule dans sa gorge et de respirer malgré ses poumons douloureux, Jensen ne put qu'acquiescer silencieusement de la tête. Finalement, quand il put de nouveau respirer, il expira lentement et essuya les quelques larmes qui lui avaient échappé. "Je sais. Maman me l'a dit."

"Vraiment?"

Jensen essuya encore son visage pour tenter d'éliminer toute trace de larmes et de peur. Oncle Jared lui avait déjà dit ce qu'il pensait des faibles, et pourtant il ne cessait de pleurer. Il avait l'impression de n'avoir fait que ça depuis que la police était venue lui annoncer pour maman. Il lécha lentement ses lèvres, en essayant de parler et de trouver les bons mots. "Elle m'a raconté ce qui lui était arrivé quand elle a été mise à la porte. Comment elle est tombée enceinte, qu'elle avait mal et tout le reste."

Jared secoua la tête. "Elle s'est faite jeter parce qu'elle était enceinte, pas l'inverse."

Jensen prit un moment pour analyser cette information. Il tenta d'ajuster ces nouvelles pièces du puzzle avec les vagues détails qu'il connaissait: le souvenir des murmures imbibés d'alcool d'un homme cruel et violent qui avait changé la vie de sa mère à jamais. Jared dut, sans aucun doute, remarquer sa confusion. Jensen souhaita immédiatement le contraire.

"Un camionneur lui a offert cent dollars pour écarter les jambes et neuf mois plus tard tu étais né. Elle avait quinze ans et était trop stupide pour faire attention à ses menstruations et quand elle s'en est rendu compte il était trop tard pour l'avortement. Comme je l'ai déjà dit plutôt. Elle était stupide."

La douleur que lui infligèrent ces mots était comparable à celle d'un poignard en plein cœur. La vérité c'est qu'il n'avait jamais été sûr de la chronologie des événements. Maman n'avait jamais pris la peine de réellement lui expliquer et lui n'avait jamais vraiment demandé. Il n'avait fait qu'émettre des suppositions en fonction de ce qui s'était passé après, quand elle s'était retrouvé à faire du stop sur la route. Mais ce que disait Jared avait du sens. Ça expliquait sa colère et parfois même sa haine envers lui. Mais il avait encore du mal à l'accepter. Il n'arrivait pas décider s'il préférait être le fils du client d'une partie de jambes en l'air rémunéré ou le fruit d'un viol. Il prit une grande respiration et posa la question qu'il n'avait jamais osé poser à maman.

"Pourquoi elle m'a gardé?"

"Tu n'as jamais compris pourquoi?"

Il secoua la tête.

"Les aides sociales sont plus élevées pour une mère célibataire."

Jensen ferma les yeux sous l'effet de la douleur. Il le savait, il l'avait toujours su. Sa mère avait bénéficié des aides sociales pendant plusieurs années, jusqu'à ce qu'ils commencent à poser trop de questions sur ses revenus supplémentaires et comment elle pouvait s'offrir du mobilier de luxe et des vêtements de marques, ou sur le nombre de jours d'école que Jensen avait loupée et le nombre de fois par semaine où il ne mangeait que des pâtes au fromage. Ils avaient entendu un peu trop de commentaire du propriétaire de l'appartement sur le flux incessant de visiteurs masculins. Mais ça lui avait été égal, elle avait économisé assez pour le premier versement d'une petite maison et s'était déjà faite une clientèle décente et régulière, donc elle n'avait plus besoin d'aide sociale. Bien sûr à ce stade, il avait été trop tard pour abandonner Jensen et sa famille n'en voulait pas. Elle était coincée avec lui. Et lui était coincé avec une mère qui aimait l'argent plus qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé son propre fils. Elle n'avait jamais voulu de lui. Ni durant sa conception, ni après sa naissance. Il ne lui servirait à rien jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en âge de prendre soin de lui, et surtout d'elle.

Jensen ouvrit les yeux et laissa son regard vide glisser lentement vers ses genoux. Des larmes silencieuses tombaient librement et son corps tremblait sous l'effet d'une douleur si vive et profonde qu'il pouvait la sentir déchirer son âme. Il y avait à peine une semaine, la vie était dure. Elle était dure, mais il avait encore ses illusions. Il avait été habitué à ce qu'il avait choisi d'accepter dans sa vie. Il avait eu une maison, une mère, une copine et un meilleur ami. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de choses inutiles comme la sécurité et l'amour-propre. Il pouvait vivre sans vérité ni honnêteté. Il avait été plus qu'heureux de vivre dans sa petite bulle de dénis. Mais maintenant cette bulle avait disparu. La vérité l'avait faite éclaté et s'était répandu de toute sa cruauté et sa laideur, les défauts et les échecs s'étaient affichés au grand jour et lui avait été enfoncé dans la gorge jusqu'à l'étouffement. Jamais dans sa vie il n'avait ressenti une telle agonie, aucun des passages à tabac qu'il avait connu ne lui avait jamais faits aussi mal. Et il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur. Si même sa propre mère avait été incapable de l'aimer, alors personne ne pourrait le faire. La crainte qu'il avait eu depuis l'annonce de sa mort, la réalisation que sa petite vie pathétique allait changer pour le pire, s'était concrétisé.

"S'il vous plaît, emmenez-moi avec vous?" Lâcha-t-il dans un gémissement à peine audible. Il n'eut aucune réponse, ni acceptation, ni refus, ce qui ne lui laissa d'autres choix que de relever la tête. Oncle Jared était toujours dans la même position, il n'avait pas fait le moindre geste, comme si voir la vie de quelqu'un s'effondrer sous ses yeux ne lui disait absolument rien, comme s'il ne faisait que regarder un film qui ne l'intéressait pas plus que les publicités qui l'entrecoupaient. Son expression était impassible, son corps était détendu et son calme était presque trop effrayant. Ça ne faisait qu'accroître la détresse de Jensen. Il frotta frénétiquement son visage pour tenter de faire disparaître les traces évidentes de larmes et de faiblesse. "S'il vous plaît." Supplia-t-il doucement. "Je pourrais cuisiner et… et je ferai le ménage. Je le faisais toujours ici. Je me suis toujours occupé d'elle. Je pourrais m'occuper de vous aussi. Je ne vous causerais aucun problème. Je ne vous dérangerais jamais. Je ne vous demanderai jamais rien. Je le jure."

La main que Jared avait passée derrière le canapé vint saisit le côté du visage de Jensen et son pouce essuya la traînée de larmes tandis que ses sombres yeux noisette immobilisèrent le garçon, le figeant sous une force trop puissante pour lui. Jensen aurait voulu trouver du réconfort dans ce geste, mais la dureté dans le regard de son oncle lui refusait ce luxe. Il ne put retenir une autre supplication. "S'il vous plaît."

Les doigts de Jared glissèrent dans ses cheveux pour s'enrouler autour sa nuque. "Qu'est-ce qui t'arrivera?"

L'âme même de Jensen sembla s'ébranler sous le poids se ces mots, des mots voués à représenter son avenir s'il ne trouvait pas un moyen de convaincre son oncle de lui accorder sa miséricorde. Il laissa échapper un sanglot, sachant qu'oncle Jared n'accepterait rien d'autre que ce qu'il avait demandé, que Jensen regarde la vérité en face, qu'il la décrive à haute voix, mais il était incapable de parler.

La patience de Jared atteignit visiblement ses limites. Il saisit fermement une poignée des cheveux du garçon et poussa son petit corps hors du canapé. Dans la seconde qui suivit, Jensen se retrouva agenouillé sur le sol entre les jambes écartées de Jared. Avant qu'il ne puisse même crier, oncle Jared tira sa tête vers l'arrière, dévoilant sa gorge, et regarda droit dans les yeux verts et terrifié. Il siffla des mots qui résonnèrent jusque dans l'âme de Jensen.

"Ils te passeront à tabac, Jensen, puis ils te violeront, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisse plus le supporter. Alors tu prendras la fuite. Tu fuiras, exactement comme ta pute de mère l'a fait. Ensuite tu n'auras plus d'autre choix que de te pencher pour vingt dollars la baise. Tu ne serras rien d'autre que deux trous baisables pour quiconque daignera poser les yeux sur toi, jusqu'à ce qu'un connard quelconque te refile le sida ou qu'un mac te batte à mort. Peut-être que si tu as de la chance, tu crèveras d'une overdose à cause d'une merde bon marcher dans une ruelle pleine d'ordures et de pisse, où personne ne te trouvera jusqu'à ce que tu commences à empester les lieux avec les autres déchets autour de toi. Et quand l'inévitable arrivera, quand tu seras mort et en putréfaction, personne, absolument personne sur cette planète ne le remarquera et personne n'en aura rien à foutre."

Jensen sanglotait frénétiquement, les larmes se déversaient librement sur son visage alors qu'il visualisait sans mal tout ce que Jared disait. "S'il vous plaît. S'il vous plaît non. Je serais un bon garçon. S'il vous plaît. Je le jure. Je serais un bon garçon. Je vous le promets. Je vous en supplie. S'il vous plaît."

"Tu me supplies?"

Jensen hocha la tête, ignorant la douleur quand il tira sur ses cheveux encore piégés dans la prise de Jared. Il savait à quoi ça ressemblait, de quoi il avait l'air. Il savait à quel point il était pathétique de supplier à genoux, mais il était désespéré. La main libre de Jared vola à toute vitesse et s'abattit violemment contre sa joue, provocant une explosion de douleur et envoyant danser une multitude de petites étoiles devant ses yeux.

"Des mots, putain."

"Oui." Haleta Jensen, la douleur ne faisait que rajouter plus de larmes sur ses joues déjà mouillées. "Je suis désolé. S'il vous plaît. S'il vous plaît oncle Jared. Oui, je vous supplie. S'il vous plaît monsieur."

La main de Jared retourna se poser sur la joue rouge et palpitante. Jensen tressaillit, mais ne s'éloigna pas de la douleur à venir. S'il la méritait, alors il l'accepterait. Une gifle valait tellement mieux que d'être rejeté. Mais au lieu de le frapper, oncle Jared posa simplement sa main sur sa joue, recouvrant la marque rouge qu'il avait posé là et la caressa doucement avec son pouce, essuyant les larmes sur son passage. Jensen lâcha un sanglot de pure gratitude et se pencha dans le contact doux en pleurant de plus belle, la poitrine lourde, la respiration difficile. "Je suis désolé." Murmura-t-Il, plus à la main sur sa joue qu'à son oncle lui-même. "Je suis désolé."

"Si je dois te prendre avec moi Jensen, tu devras faire beaucoup mieux que ça."

Jensen enroula sa main autour de celle de Jared sur sa joue, il essayait de prendre le plus de force et de réconfort dans le contact si généreusement offert. Il hocha la tête. "Je le ferais. Je le jure, monsieur."

"Il y aura des règles. Des règles très strictes. Il y aura beaucoup de défauts que tu devras corriger. Et il y aura de graves conséquences si tu échoues."

Jensen acquiesça rapidement, ignorant la peur que lui procura cet avertissement et murmura. "Oui, monsieur."

"Tu devras m'obéir aux doigts et à l'œil. Tu ne t'opposeras jamais à moi. Ma parole sera la loi et mes désirs seront des ordres."

"J'ai compris."

Jared relâcha sa prise sur ses cheveux et posa sa main sur l'autre joue du garçon. "Et en échange je te donnerais une maison et je te protégerais. Tu seras à moi Jensen. C'est ça que tu veux? Tu veux être à moi?"

Jensen hocha la tête dans la prison réconfortante des larges mains, les sentant bouger contre sa peau. Il ferma les yeux pour se noyer pleinement dans le confort. "Oui monsieur. S'il vous plaît. Je le veux. Je le veux tellement."

Jared soupira bruyamment et Jensen leva les yeux, terrifié de rencontrer ce regard colérique qu'il avait vu quelques instants plutôt, ou pire encore, ce regard froid et indifférent. Il retient son souffle dans l'attente de la décision de son oncle. Plus le silence s'éternisait et plus il se sentait devenir fébrile, jusqu'à ce que Jared pousse un autre soupire. "Tu es un joli garçon. La rue ne ferait qu'une bouchée de toi."

Jensen baissa la tête. Il avait déjà entendu ces mots avant. De nombreux amis de maman - ses clients se rappela-t-Il - lui avait déjà dit la même chose, juste avant que leurs mains n'aillent où elles n'avaient pas le droit d'être et qu'ils essaient de prendre ce qu'il ne leur donnerait jamais. Mais peut-être que c'était réellement la seule chose qu'Il avait à offrir. Peut-être que c'était ce que voulait oncle Jared. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait faire ça. Rien que d'y penser ça le terrifiant, mais pas plus que de se faire jeter à la rue et beaucoup moins que la violence, la honte et la souffrance que dépeignait la prédiction que Jared lui avait fait précédemment. Et puis Jared ne l'avait pas jeté. En fait, Jensen croyait dure comme fer qu'au fond oncle Jared voulait juste l'aider, qu'il voulait faire ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour lui. Donc si c'était ce que voulait son oncle, si c'était le prix à payer en guise de remerciements, Jensen pourrait le faire. Ça ne pouvait pas être si mal, plein de gens partout dans le monde le faisaient tout le temps. Ce serait réellement un petit prix à payer, considérant toutes les souffrances dont ça le protégerait.

Jensen ravala sa peur et son soudain dégoût de lui-même et se baissa pour frotter sa joue contre la cuisse de Jared. Ce dernier lâcha automatiquement son visage et laissa ses mains reposer sur le canapé près de ses genoux. Jensen hésita, ne sachant pas s'il s'agissait d'un bon ou d'un mauvais signe et ferma les yeux en attendant d'être repoussé ou insulté, mais Jared ne fit rien. Jensen se déplaça légèrement pour s'enfoncer plus profondément entre les jambes écartées et frotta doucement sa joue dans de petits cercles lents. En attendant, en espérant, en suppliant silencieusement un signe de son oncle. Il tourna la tête et posa un doux baiser sur le tissu recouvrant le côté du genou de Jared. Il resta immobile un moment, avant de poser un nouveau baiser avec un peu plus de pression.

"Tu es vraiment une petite pute, exactement comme ta mère."

La respiration de Jensen se bloqua dans sa poitrine, il recula rapidement, il tremblait, la honte semblait vouloir le consumer entièrement. Il avait merdé. Il avait complètement merdé et maintenant oncle Jared ne voudrait certainement plus de lui. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu et à présent oncle Jared serait dégoûté de lui, il le détesterait et le jetterait dehors comme le déchet qu'il était. Jensen jeta ses mains sur son visage pour cacher ses larmes. "Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé." Répéta-t-Il encore et encore.

"Baisse tes mains."

Les mains de Jensen tombèrent sur ses cuisses tremblantes et il les ferma dans des poings serrés pour les immobiliser et ne pas désobéir. La tête baissée et les yeux fermés, il tenta de se cacher derrière ses cheveux. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Jared passe sa main dedans et en saisissent une grande poignet au sommet de son crâne. Il tira sa tête en arrière ne laissant à son neveu d'autre choix que de lui faire face. Le souffle de Jensen se bloqua. Son cœur s'arrêta. Son sang cessa de circuler et il se figea, attendant les mots funestes qui viendraient inévitablement.

"On dirait que tu auras besoin de plus d'entraînement et de contrôle que je ne l'avais cru."

"Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas."

"Tu ne voulais pas?"

"Je… je croyais. Je veux dire…" Jensen ne savait absolument pas quoi dire, ni comment s'expliquer. Son visage se tordit dans une grimasse désespéré. "S'il vous plaît. Je suis vraiment désolé. S'il vous plaît, ne soyez pas en colère. Je ne referais plus jamais ça."

"C'est dans ta nature, Jensen. Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher. Tu es le fils d'une pute. Et tu es une pute toi aussi."

"Non, je n'ai jamais…"

La prise sur ses cheveux se resserra en arrachant sans ménagement quelques-uns des fils délicats et en coupant Jensen dans sa phrase, le laissant haleter dans la douleur. "S'il vous plaît." Murmura-t-Il.

"Que tu sois encore innocent ou non, ce dont je doute fortement, c'est en toi, qu'est-ce qu'il te faut d'autres pour te prouver que tu n'es qu'une salle petite pute."

Les mots frappèrent Jensen de plein fouet. Ce n'était pas ça du tout. Il avait voulu lui offrir quelque chose. Il avait cru que c'était ce qu'avait voulu son oncle. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu lui-même. Mais ça avait été son premier réflexe, sa première pensée. Ça avait été là seule chose qu'il avait trouvée pour montrer sa gratitude. Il secoua la tête, très légèrement, de petits mouvements de gauche à droite, sans jamais lâcher Jared des yeux, le suppliant silencieusement de lui dire que ce n'était pas vrai. Il haleta dans l'agonie et la confusion. "S'il vous plaît, ne dites pas ça."

"Je ne te mentirais pas, tout comme je ne t'autoriserais pas à me mentir."

Jensen sanglota. "Je ne veux pas devenir une pute."

"Tu l'es déjà. Tu l'as toujours été. Blâme ta salope de mère si ça peut te soulager, mais ça ne changera rien à la réalité."

"S'il vous plaît. Je suis désolé. Je ne referais plus jamais ça. Je ne ferais plus rien. Je vous le promets."

"Jensen, tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher. C'est ce que tu es." Il libéra les cheveux de Jensen et passa sa main sur sa joue, frotta ses doigts contre la peau mouillée, puis glissa facilement sur la courbe de sa mâchoire et jusqu'à atteindre son menton. Jared le saisit et regarda Jensen se briser et s'effondrer devant lui. "Mais peut-être…" Commença-t-Il avec douceur. "Peut-être, qu'il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu sois ma pute, plutôt que celle d'un proxénète quelconque dans les rues."

 **.**

 **FIN**


End file.
